Poor goal direction, or loss of ability to concentrate and 'stay on task'in a distracting environment, is a common complaint in advanced age. Such subjective reports are consistent with an emerging consensus in the cognitive aging research literature suggesting that the executive control processes necessary for maintaining goal direction are particularly susceptible to decline with advancing age. Unfortunately, there have been few efficacious treatments for executive control deficits reported in the literature despite their significant impact on daily life functions and the maintenance of functional independence into later life. Here we argue that the efficacy of such treatments is hindered by our poor understanding of the neural mechanisms subserving executive control processing in the brain. The first aim of the proposal is to develop robust biomarkers of executive control processes to complement neurocognitive and functional outcome measures of treatment efficacy. These biomarkers will serve to identify neural processes that are most responsive to treatment and predictive of neurocognitive and functional gain, thus informing the design of more targeted and efficacious brain-based treatments. A second aim of the proposal is to test this brain-based approach explicitly using an integrated strategy-based and targeted process training protocol to enhance executive control processing in healthy aging. Through this combined treatment approach we intend to leverage gains realized from targeted training by reinforcing and contextualizing them in a therapist-guided, strategy-based goal management program. This program is standardized for the process of interest (executive control), but guides strategy application to individually-salient, self-generated goals and personally-relevant real-life situations. Outcomes will be assessed at the neural, neurocognitive and functional outcome levels. Such a scaffolded approach, building from the level of brain to behavior to lasting functional change, ensures that cognitive remediation efforts benefit older adults directly, and society more generally, by delaying the need for home care, nursing home or hospital services while preserving the functional independence and dignity of an aging population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cognitive decline associated with normal aging can have a broad impact on an individual's productivity, physical health and general sense of well-being. Especially with the expected increase in the aging population in the next few decades, age-related cognitive decline is a major public health issue. The aim of this project is to investigate the neural mechanisms underlying age-related cognitive decline and to develop interventions and biomarkers to evaluate the efficacy of these interventions.